Break Time Entertainment
by theMENTALalchemist
Summary: The team has been doing paperwork for days on end, and when the chance comes to make things interesting, Derek Morgan takes it. Crack-fic/ Songfic. Song used- Give It To Me by The Maine. Warning: This story is full of silliness. Enjoy. :D


It was a normal day at the FBI building in Quantico, Virginia. No cases had come in recently, so as a result, the members of the BAU were stuck at their desks doing paperwork day in and day out. By the time the afternoon rolled around, Agent Morgan had had enough of deskwork.

"Ouch!" he yelled as he uncurled his fingers from around his pen. "My hand is cramping up again."

"Yeah, I can't do this anymore. I'm tired," Agent Prentiss chimed in. She threw her pencil back onto her desk and lay back in her chair. "When's break?"

"An hour from now," Agent Reid answered, not looking up from his paper.

"You serious?" Morgan hissed. "I'm not waiting that long. Break time, guys."

"I agree," Agent Hotchner said as he came out of his office. "I'm going to get coffee."

"I'll join you," Prentiss followed her superior into the break room.

As Morgan was beginning to follow her, he noticed that Spencer was still at his desk, scratching away at the paper in front of him. "Come on, Reid. We all deserve a break."

"No, that's okay. Go ahead without me." He still didn't look up from his work.

"What have you been doing over there for the past two hours?" Morgan asked as he walked over to Reid's desk.

"Working," Reid answered, frantically covering his paper with his arms. He looked up at Morgan as he stammered, "I-I've been working. Just, uh, just like everybody else has." He swallowed hard and awaited Morgan's response.

Morgan just looked at him. "Reid, I am a profiler. I know when you're lying," he laughed. He grabbed Reid's arms and attempted to move them. "Now lemme see what you've been working on."

"No! It-it's nothing really! Dammit, Morgan! Let go! Stop it!"

Morgan stopped and thought for a moment. "Alright, I'll lay off on one condition."

"Anything."

"Give me your iPod."

Reid slowly reached in his brown messenger bag and pulled out a sleek black mp3 player. He handed the device to Derek, who removed the headphones and unlocked it. He then shook it once to shuffle the songs and placed it in a small iHome he had set up on his desk. "Sing the first song _with words_ that plays." He said, thinking that Reid kept at least _something _on his iPod that wasn't classical music.

"I am not gonna do that," Spencer replied firmly.

"Then let me see your paper."

"No!" Reid yelled, leaning over the page.

"Sing." Derek demanded in a scary tone.

Spencer sighed. "Okay." _How bad can it be?_ He thought.

Suddenly, Give It To Me by The Maine blasted through the small speakers.

_Oh, that's how bad,_ Reid thought with a sigh.

Morgan suddenly paused the music. "Okay, I'll go easy on you," he said. He messed with the control pad a bit. "I went forward a little bit. Sing now."

Reluctantly, Spencer began to sing.

"_Tired of playing, I'm getting bored._

_No need to say it, I want some more._

_Give me some more, more, more._

'_Cause I'm getting bored, bored, bored._

_Give me some more."_

At that moment, Prentiss walked in with two cups of coffee in he hands. "Hey, Derek, I figured you wanted some coffee so I-"

"Shh!" Derek shushed her. "Just listen." He giggled.

"_Give me what I want, give me all you got. Give it to me._

_Give me what I want, give me all you got. Give it to me."_

Hotch entered the room, a questionable look on his face. "What's he doing?" he asked, pointing at Reid.

"Oh, nothing really," Morgan replied innocently as he tried not to laugh at the young doctor. "Just enjoy this, Hotch. It's break time entertainment."

"_You got your daddy's wallet and your mother's eyes._

_Soon enough you're gonna realize, when the pretty boys try to get next to you, they really just want to have sex with you._

_Oh, it's the way you move, and the clothes you wear, the alcohol and the way that you don't care._

_All I want to do is get next to you, next to you, next to you."_

"What's going on out here?" Agent Rossi demanded as he entered the bullpen area. The entire group watching yelled at him to be quiet. "Sorry!" he whispered back before joining them. Morgan noticed that as Reid sang, not only was his face bright red, but his eyes were completely shut, as though there was someone in particular he didn't want to look at.

"_That sinful stare, your poison kiss._

_Like Satan's daughter's holy lips."_

Garcia quietly slipped to the front of the crowd, the small video camera she held in her hands was screaming to get a better shot at the performance in front of her.

"_Give me what I want, give me all you got. Give it to me._

_Give me what I want, give me all you got. Give it to me._

_Just give it to me._

_Oh, just give it to me._

_Yeah, darling, give it to me._

_Oh, baby, give it to me._

_Go on and give it to me."_

Reid slowly opened his eyes when he heard cheering. When he had closed his eyes, only Morgan had been present. Now, the whole BAU was there, staring at him. Even _him_. Reid quickly grabbed his bag and ran to the door, looking down at his feet the whole time. "I, uh, just remembered. I have to, um, go and, uh, do something important. I'll come in early tomorrow and, uh, finish my w-work!" he yelled awkwardly as he left the room.

Morgan quickly looked at Reid's desk. The paper was still there. "Alright," he said, picking the paper up. "Let's see what Pretty Boy was working on." He studied the paper for a moment, his eyes widening. As he set the paper back on the agent's desk, he began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Hotch asked as he approached Morgan.

"See for yourself," he laughed, patting Aaron on the back as he walked back to his own desk.

Aaron picked up the paper and looked it over before turning bright red.

There was a large heart was drawn on the page with just about the only thing written inside it that could make an agent like him lose his cool.

_Spencer Reid + Aaron Hotchner._


End file.
